1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to female sexual health article, special to female relaxation device.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the busy living, the sexual requirement of the females is ignored by the males in middle age. Much more, the modern females being independent, the feelings of emptiness and aloneness are formed in the life of the mid-age females as to make the females' emotion bad and worried. Besides, due to the lack of sexual life, the secretion of the female hormone is effected to make the sexual frigidity and the like ascend. Now some female self-consolations appear in the market to solve the problem of the females' sexual requirement, which generally comprises a rod-like inserting portion that is controlled manually to fillip the sexual organ of the females for the sexual orgasm to satisfy the sexual requirement of the females. Advantageously, vibrational motors are mounted in the inserting portion of the self-consolation to increase stimulation for satisfying the sexual requirement of the females. Since the temperature of the self-consolation cannot be adjusted, it is not comfortable to the females when it is used in the cold weather. Furthermore, it is controlled manually; thereby it can not satisfy the females' sexual requirement.